Save You
by HarperGrey
Summary: Regina puts herself in the path of the beast attacking Storybrooke, prompting the sheriff to save her life and awaken feelings between them that they've never acknowledged before.


_Well...while I've never really been an SQ shipper, I've always noticed the unmistakable parallels between Emma and Regina, and how their relationship is unique to any on the show. This fic came about after asking my IG followers who they'd like me to explore, and SQ got the most votes. EC will remain my OTP, but writing is all about character exploration for me and I'd like to see where this goes. This story starts after Robin leaves with Marian and Regina is heartbroken/trying but failing to get him back. I think it's a one shot. Wish me luck and let me know what you think! xxx_

* * *

Regina had been stewing about the sorcerer all morning, fingers clenching the edge of the storybook her son had given over to her for Operation Mongoose. Her mission to find the bastard who'd written her dire life had become her sole focus lately. It helped take the edge off of the pain and stopped her from missing Robin and Roland every waking second of the day. _Sitting around crying would help nothing, after all._

Emma Swan had insisted on barging into her office, had thrust a kale salad onto her desk and stood with a goofy grin, two root beers in hand. She could tell the woman was proud of herself for bringing them lunch and getting Regina something she thought she'd like more than that greasy grilled cheese the wolf passed off as food. She hated to admit that the sheriff's presence lifted her spirits a little.

The woman that she'd once hated and tried to get rid of multiple ways was now a friend. They'd established that much in her vault when Regina admitted that she didn't _want_ to kill the blonde. _At least not anymore._ Emma's dorky, often childish demeanor was a breath of fresh air. Sometimes irritating, sometimes humorous, but at least it made Regina feel something.

Emma Swan could take Regina's barbs like no one else could, let them roll off her back and shrugged it off or snapped back at the Mayor when she deserved it. She respected anyone who stood up to her and the woman before her had done so with unwavering determination. The biological mother of her son had stormed into town, digging under her skin instantly, but had slowly become an ally.

It had seemed like it would be a tolerable little lunch break at first. That was until she'd retorted that she was _a bit more refined_ than twisting off their root-beer lids with her teeth, prompting the sheriff to rummage through the drawers in her office in search of a bottle opener. Before Regina could stop her, she'd opened the drawer with the picture of she and Robin that she'd ripped up when he left...before going back and picking up the pieces and taping it back together like an embarrassing teenage girl. _Damn Emma Swan and her incessant rooting around in other people's business._

"Have you heard from him?" The question came with a hopeful tone from Emma, making Regina shake her head and avert her gaze in shame. The fact that Robin had not even tried to contact her, or even let her know he was okay, felt like a blow to the gut. It shook her already pathetic sense of self worth, made her feel unwanted and unlovable. _Entirely forgettable._

"No," She managed to say once she'd swallowed the lump in her throat and regained control, eyes glossing with tears that always seemed to appear when she thought of the thief. Emma's expression grew disappointed, but at least it wasn't full of the suffocating compassion that Snow would've smothered her with.

Admitting that the man who she'd so fully given herself to had not even reached out to her was humiliating. Everyone saw the way she'd fallen for him, had witnessed her doe-eyed and happy and full of love for the thief. Only for the man to choose his wife and walk away from her and not look back. Every time she showed her face in town people looked at her with pity in their eyes. The once feared and respected Evil Queen was now exposed for what she was; a weak, broken and lonely woman.

* * *

Emma watched Regina step back from the stone, visibly shaking after releasing the fairies from their prison. She didn't bring attention to it, had forced a smile when Emma had told them all they should be thanking the Mayor instead for saving them, but Regina's trembling did not go unnoticed by her. Her son's adoptive mother, despite her villainous title, did not hesitate to step in and help others, though she rarely looked after herself.

"Hey," Emma let out a breath, making her way over to Regina after Snow had ushered the fairies towards the edge of the woods and dispersed, "You okay?" She frowned, seeing the brunette still trembling despite her attempt not to show it.

"I'm fine," She replied casually but Emma heard the tremor in her tone, saw the way her eyes darted up quickly at the realization that someone else noticed, "That ritual was just...taxing."

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

"I don't need to be coddled, Miss Swan," Regina started to refuse, putting up that wall immediately at the first sign of kindness towards her. _Typical Regina._

"I thought you'd noticed by now, I'm not really good at comforting people, anyways," Emma raised an eyebrow with a hint of sarcasm, for she knew it helped keep the Mayor at ease. Her mother often made the mistake of approaching Regina with sappy optimism and Emma had witnessed the way the Queen recoiled almost immediately. "Come on, get your ass to the car or you're walking home."

She didn't miss the way Regina's mouth dropped and her eyes flashed with anger before she clenched her jaw and shoved her trembling hands in her jacket pockets. Emma turned and started walking towards the edge of the woods where her beetle was parked, hearing the crunching of leaves behind her under the Mayor's boots when she followed. "Blue will be at the diner later, I heard mom mentioning something about all of us going there to celebrate the fairies release. Maybe you could talk to her about finding the Sorcerer?"

"Maybe," Regina grumbled from behind her as they reached the car.

"I'm going to help you, you know," Emma rounded the yellow vehicle, still feeling guilty about wrecking Regina's relationship. "I told you that it's my job to bring everyone's happy endings back, yours included," She raised an eyebrow over the top of her car as she pulled on her door handle, seeing brown eyes shift up to meet her own. They were sullen and skeptical, almost lifeless compared to the way they'd sparkled just a few weeks ago when Robin had been around.

"Good luck," Her friend mumbled before ducking into the passenger side, causing Emma to sigh before she swung open the door and got in the driver's seat, "He hasn't even called. Or written..." Regina surprised her by admitting, causing her to glance over at her. She kept her head tilted down, eyes fixated on her lap and although she could only see the Mayor's profile, she knew her face was contorted in pain.

"Maybe he can't...or maybe he thinks it would only bring you more pain," She offered while silently cursing Robin Locksley for being such a thick headed asshole. Emma knew Robin had tried to do the right thing by going with Marian, but another part of her was angry with him for it. He had to of known that Regina hadn't let herself love a man in years, had to of known how rare it was that she opened up in such a way and believed in her own happiness again. If he'd loved her like he claimed to, how could he have chosen to leave and not speak to her since?

"It was foolish of me, anyways," Regina grit out, her voice lower and scratchier than usual as she turned her head to look out the window. Emma started the car then, pulling off of the side of the road and back onto the highway, knowing her friend would be more apt to open up if she didn't feel she was under a microscope, "I walked away from Robin when I had a chance years ago, I did this to us."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked with bated breath, expecting Regina to clam up at any moment. She kept her eyes on the road instead of looking over at her passenger, sensing Regina's vulnerability and respecting the space she needed.

"Back when..when I was married to the King, I was lonely and unhappy...Tink, uh, she told me that I had a soulmate and..led me to him one night," Her voice was trembling and she could tell Regina struggled to keep control, "I saw him, sitting in that tavern, but I was too scared to go in. I was too much of a coward after losing Daniel to take a chance again so..I ran. I ruined both of our lives."

"But Regina, I'm sure Robin doesn't hold that against you. He wouldn't have Roland if you hadn't walked way from the tavern that night...and you probably wouldn't have Henry," Emma glanced at the Mayor then, surprised to find her looking back at her knowingly. "You and I both know that you can't sit and regret things you've done in the past. If we hadn't screwed up then we wouldn't be us, we wouldn't have our kid."

"I know," The brunette's voice was a hoarse whisper when Emma glanced back to the road, keeping her eyes focused on the blacktop, "But being with Robin and Roland and Henry...It was the closest I've ever been to happy. I almost wish I hadn't experienced it...I...it would've been easier."

"I know what you mean," She admitted, biting at her bottom lip, "When I would be placed in a new foster home there was always a period of time where it was great and they treated me like one of their own, but I'd always screw something up and then be treated like an outcast. I'd always get more pissed off at myself than anything that I let myself think I could be a part of a family...that I let myself think any of it was real, because it always hurt worse when I was reminded of what I couldn't have. But you can, Regina, you have a family with us. I know my mom and dad aren't exactly the family you want, but you have me and Henry and that will never change. And I'm going to try to help you find love again."

"Robin is lost to me for good, I'm afraid."

"I didn't say it had to be him, Regina."

* * *

The rest of the day hadn't been as peaceful as Regina had hoped it would be. She was sure Emma had text Henry about Operation Mongoose and he'd insisted on them going to the party at Granny's so she could ask Blue about the Sorcerer. It was a humiliating let down, in the end. Another needless display of vulnerability to the entire godforsaken town on Regina's behalf.

She'd swallowed her pride, had asked the nasty little fairy bitch for help and the words had felt like sandpaper on her tongue. Regina had felt like a fool, had felt the heat creep up in her cheeks as she realized how crazy she sounded when she explained herself to the woman in the booth. Blue had only told them that it was The Author they should be looking for, but that she didn't know who they were or where they were. The only part of the whole thing that hadn't made it pointless was the proud looks Emma and Henry gave her as they witnessed her holding onto hope and asking for help.

A discontented sigh escaped her lips as she leaned leaned back into the couch with a glass of bourbon, needing something a tad stronger than apple cider to unwind tonight. The party had been interrupted by the monster that had come after them, forcing she and Emma to team up against it. She had to admit that it was a rush to stand with the sheriff in the middle of the street, feeling the electric of their magic combining to stun the creature away. It had been so long since she'd known someone with power equivalent to her own that she didn't have to consider a threat, and when their magic mixed it was strangelyintoxicating.

Regina stared into the fire crackling in the hearth as flashes of the day came to mind. The beast had been attacking Swan's ugly excuse of a car and for a moment she'd imagined both of them dying, leaving Henry an orphan. She wasn't about to let that happen to him and she wasn't going to stand by and let Emma's life end when she'd only just found her family. She'd ended up thanking her for trying and saw the fear register in the sheriff's eyes when she realized what she was about to do.

She was prepared to let the beast have her when she transported herself to the town line, waving her arms and screaming to get it's attention. Red eyes had honed in on her and she heard Emma's bug hum louder, seeming to speed up towards her. Headlights and demon tunneled towards her and all she could do was tuck herself, covering her head with her arms when she heard tires squeal on pavement. She felt the force of the beast as it was catapulted above her head, felt the air off of it as it flew over her with a roar and dissolve into the air when it passed the town line.

Her heart skipped a beat now when she recalled straightening up and watching the driver's door of Emma's car come open. The sheriff got out, looking her way with worried eyes before she'd focused in on Regina and they shared a long, knowing look. There had been so much relief on her friend's face and Regina knew she'd returned a look of sheer appreciation and adoration. It still shook her that the woman had saved her, for she wasn't used to anyone putting their neck out for her in the way Emma continued to do.

A knock on the door startled Regina from her thoughts and she glanced at the time. It was rather late for anyone to be visiting and Henry was with the Charming's, so she couldn't imagine this would go well. She set her glass on the coffee table and stood, wrapping her robe around her a little tighter as she made her way towards the front door. When she swung it open she braced herself to find an enemy or someone carrying more bad news, instead finding the topic of her most recent thoughts.

"Can I help you, Miss Swan?" She raised a curious eyebrow and crossed her arms over her front. Her robe was thin and so were her pajamas and she never usually let anyone see her like this. Her outfits and makeup were a part of her armor and she suddenly felt exposed.

"I just..wanted to come and make sure you were all right," Emma shrugged, hands stuffed in the front of her jeans pockets, "Gonna let me in, Madam Mayor?"

Regina sighed and stepped to the side, closing the door when Swan came into the foyer, "I'm fine. Why would you think any different?"

"I don't know, maybe because you almost became bat food today," She retorted and made herself at home, walking over to the liquor cabinet and assessing Regina's stock, "I couldn't sleep, I just kept thinking about what happened."

"Yes," Her resolve lessened when Emma brought up their day, knowing she owed the woman a _thank you_ for saving her life, "I suppose I do owe you thanks."

"You think?" Emma glanced at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she poured herself a bourbon, "Don't mention it. I'm the Savior, it's what I do."

She rolled her eyes at the cocky humor coming from the sheriff, watching her gulp down a swallow of whiskey and grimace. "Well just so we're clear, I didn't ask you to save me. I put myself in that beast's path so we didn't both end up dying. If we ever find ourselves in a similar situation, let me do what I intended so our son doesn't end up an orphan," She raised a brow to drive her point home, lips pressed into a firm line.

"Why do you have to do that?" She could tell she struck a chord in Emma, causing her smirk to disappear when she turned from the liquor cabinet with a hint of irritation on her heart shaped face.

"Do what, Miss Swan?" Regina kept her arms crossed against her chest, watching the woman close the distance between them. The tension in the air made her shift uncomfortably on her bare feet, hating the fact that Emma was slightly taller than her thanks to having her boots on. _Inside her house. Would this woman ever cease to annoy her?_

"You made the decision to sacrifice yourself today, like it was as easy as picking which color lipstick want to wear."

"I wouldn't expect you to know, but choosing the right shade for your outfit can be quite difficult," Regina avoided Emma's serious tone with sarcasm, shifting her eyes from the green ones that were now glaring at her.

"Cut the shit, Regina," Emma's voice was a little lower, making her look back at the sheriff in surprise, "It's like you don't even care if you live or die right now. And it's not even the first time you've done it. You were ready to give your life to keep that diamond from destroying the town, and I get why you did it back then, but now? Now you have people to consider before you make a decision like that."

"I was considering someone, Henry," Regina grit back at her, irritated now that she was questioning her, "I wasn't about to let him be an orphan."

"Henry isn't the only one who would lose you," The sheriff's eyes locked with hers and she felt her stomach do a nervous flip at the look the woman was giving her, "My parents, they consider you family, they-"

Regina scoffed and cut her off, rolling her eyes, "Please, I'm sure they'd find a way to get over it."

"You stubborn bitch," Emma muttered, making her gasp indignantly at the angry sheriff, "Did you ever consider I'd be losing you, too?"

She felt her throat work, but no words came out. Her heart beat faster in her chest at the unspoken words lingering between them, "Miss Swan-"

"I'm not Robin, you know," The blonde interrupted her, rendering Regina speechless for a moment, "I'm not about to walk away or let you self destruct, or watch you lose hope, or let you be lonely. Because I care about you, and I swear to god, if you refer to me as Miss Swan in seriousness one more time...You know me better than that and I know you. Don't try to deny it."

Emotion rose in Regina's throat as Emma's words reverberated within her. She hadn't realized her absence would affect the woman in front of her so much. _Or maybe, deep down, she had?_ Emma understood her, maybe more so than anyone ever had. Although she wasn't apt to admit it, if the tables had been turned and Emma had tried to sacrifice herself, it would piss Regina off, too. After all, the thought of losing Emma Swan had prompted her to put herself in the path of the beast earlier.

She let out a shaky breath as Emma closed the space between them, the look in her eyes making her stomach flutter. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as she watched the blonde's gaze flicker down at her lips before back to her eyes. The sheriff reached up suddenly, gripping Regina's face and drew it to her own, capturing her lips before she could resist. A whimper escaped Regina at the contact, feeling the electricity of their kiss running through her veins, their magic interacting instantly.

She closed her eyes, hands coming up to grip Emma's forearms, but instead of pulling away she kissed her back, feeling her kiss her harder in response. The blonde walked her backwards and Regina felt her back hit the wall as the kiss grew deeper, hungrier. Their tongues dipped into each other's mouths, evoking soft sighs and moans from their throats.

"Emma," Regina gasped against her lips, feeling her press her forehead to hers and break the contact of their lips. She didn't open her eyes for a few seconds, couldn't bring herself to, for then she'd have to acknowledge what had just happened between them.

When she did the Savior was staring at her, arousal and confusion and desperation swirling in her green eyes, reflecting everything that the kiss had stirred in Regina as well. "Don't you ever pull something like you did today again," Emma whispered and broke the contact between them, putting distance between them.

Regina kept her back against the wall, attempting to catch her breath as her body vibrated and the butterflies in her stomach swarmed. Emma's face contorted before she turned from her quickly, reaching for the front door and disappearing as quickly as she'd shown up. She knew neither of them were sure what had just transpired, both were shaken by the strong feelings they'd just awakened. The understanding, the caring, the pull between them had always been there, but now they'd acted on it. _Would things ever be the same?_


End file.
